In recent years, the computing industry has seen many advances, such as producing a multitude of computing devices. These devices include, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Additionally, these devices are programmed with Internet capabilities and access. Although these devices provide users with many modern options for communication, portability, and access to networked information (e.g., when connected to the Internet), many services on the Internet and access to native or local apps require that users input some private information, such as passwords.
The ways that passwords are entered vary greatly, depending on the type of services and/or depending on the type of device being used. For example, the ease of entering passwords on a computer is relatively uncomplicated, as most computers (e.g., desktops and laptops) have standard qwerty keyboards. With a standard qwerty keyboard, users are able to enter password key strokes without complication, even if the password data requires different combinations of user names, email addresses, and special letter and number combinations.
In recent years, users have been provided more computing power and network access on portable devices and non-traditional computing platforms. Although these devices may provide users with access to more information, these devices are not typically provided with standard size qwerty keyboards. Typically, mobile devices are provided with virtual keyboards on their space restricted screens for data entry. Moreover, in some instances, mobile phone users are required to typing word strings, characters and numbers using multiple key taps. By necessity, users are becoming familiar with multiple key tap entry, but even the most experienced uses of multiple key tap entry make mistakes and/or are required to reenter key taps until the correct data is entered.
Although possible to enter the data in this manner, as more services are made available to non-traditional computing devices, the need for more comprehensive access security for given services and data necessarily increases. Service providers have therefore established more rigorous password and authentication processes, which are designed to provide authorized use or access to sensitive data. These improved processes, however, also increases the complexity for entering the data on the multiple key tap pads (e.g., such as traditional mobile phones, personal digital assistances, etc. . . . ). As a result of having more rigorous passwords and authentication processes, users have become frustrated when attempting to access services for which they pay, and in some cases, users cancel services simply because access of the services is too cumbersome, time consuming or complex.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method that enables users to easily and securely gain access to websites and native apps on mobile devices.